Cross-Z Charge the Hunter(English)
by Cross-Z Magma
Summary: M Rated for: Blood, Sex, etc. Non Summary. English it's not my natal language.


**This is a Prologue for a sotory for Cross-Z Charge... And HERE BEGINS!**

* * *

A boy of 13, of Brown Hair, blue shirt, yellow eyes, a blue jean with black. In front of the group of black wolves with white masks.

-Those are? Grimms, save me!-He began the flight as a saved by a silhouette taken from the place-Wait, what? -See a silhouette- Thank you for save m ...- He was interrupted.

-Save you, that what's you thought to say? Therefore, you can not be more wrong-He says that a man who came out of his hand to sleep, takes the body and takes a phone-I already have it, yes ... yes ... I hope this is all ready-It says How a Cobra symbol is achieved in your chest.

Then the scenes were confused as not achieved. There is nothing more than a bat symbol and a black gas covering it.

* * *

(THREE YEARS LATER).

The same boy from before, only taller than wearing a silver shirt, a beach jacket, a silver jean, the same brown hair and yellow eyes. So he was in a giant city this was Vale ... How he started walking until he got a call.

 ** _/_ Hey, again, buddy!/**

It was the other side of the call, the recognition of the voice, it was one of the things he remembered after what happened.

/ YOU?! / Growling a little **/** What do you want a monster? /

 _ **/Oh?! You should not be so bad with The hand who makes You/**_

/ What are you talking about? /

 _ **/If You want to know, i'll ser You in The main square of The park, on The bench to The right that against The wall/**_ He says the voice as he squeezes his hand.

/ When? /

 ** _/Right Now/_**

* * *

(Vale's Main Park)

The boy arrived there as he went to the bench finding it empty, until he noticed some silver briefcases.

-And what is this?-He asks, like a key in this one, he opens it showing a wooden plate with a bent to remove it and a note.

 **"This is Your Gift, Dran Jelling, if You want me so muchos look for me".**

He clench my fist as He remove the plate, revealing a blue device, with a strange style, a lever with the theme of a wrench, a space in its center, and the sides of this one ... Crushers. On the sides there were some transparent boxes with square bottles in this, they were two as they were written in one part, **" Dragón Sclash Jelly"** and the other **"Robot Sclash Jelly".**

And he notice another last note.

 **" I hid some things around You, i recommend You look for them".**

Then, he kept the suitcase in a backpack that he were carrying, as he started looking for 4 suitcases. He decided to take them as he notice a few looks in him.

* * *

(In a department).

The text below, opening the briefcases, revealing to be bottles, with cylindrical shape, with some changes and types, besides that I could not get them out of where they were being panels, two of them were green and the other two were a blue one and the other red. In addition to one last note.

"I recommend you keep all this with you in a safe place, and the devices next to you, always"

This have a rapid Style write Like who write This not have time to remark The words.

Then, the boy took the device of strange form, next to one of the boxes, taking out of this the strange square bottle with the writing Dragon Sclash Jelly. So, he try to put this things in the jacket but not the belt then do not have the load and the weight with the dead time. When he woke up he was gone, he left his apartment, having taken several cylindrical bottles, with the subject he thought he was, a Helicopter horn, a rose, a ... Dragon, an eraser, a robot, a wolf, a telephone and a padlock.

* * *

(Already while walking).

He walked, trying to remember, but without seeing success to see a girl passing into the forest running, as he began to follow watching her surrounded by Werewolfs and some Ursas. He who did not know what to do, launched himself to try to stop them, but was repelled by the Grimms, a memory came the night he lost his memory. A child surrounded by Werewolfs, as he notice the device on the ground, without waiting, he notice the strange of ... Belt ?! He put it on his waist this create a belt like this one released:

 **[SCLASH DRIVER!]**

-Sclash? -Said remembering that the little square bottles, they had that escrto, as he take the one he was carrying in my pocket, then he beat it a bit like nature and turn a tourniquet on top that cap, and place it in the driver's empty space.

{Cuphead Song Greedy OR3O}

 **[DRAGON JELLY!]**

A sound started to come out of the device, as if by instinct he puts his hands in the shape of an X, left his forehead with his hand open in his palm, and the right behind him with his hand in fist put the left extended a little to the front, as the right one I am a little over the lever with subject of English Wrench as by instinct said.

 **-HENSHIN!** -Exclaimed how to raise the right to hit the lever sending it down, then the Driver came out a sound of smoke coming out, as his body released celestial electricity-AGH! -then formed a construction with a bottle style of soda, which was filled with a celestial liquid, this one created an armor, silver, as his head was a strange white head aligned, with yellow eyes almost orange, then from his head came a kind of blue gel that rained on him, covering his shoulders and his head, giving him a dragon-style helmet on his head, his shoulders looked like a Dragon Sclash Jelly Square bottle without the writing and his chest a Skyblue symbol with the shape of a Dragon head

 **[TSUBURERU! NAGARERU! AFUREDERU!** **-Trumpets in the background- DRAGON IN CROSS-Z CHARGE! BURAHHHH!]**

Then the girl looked at him as he was surprised with that the boy saw his black gloved hands with a silver circle in this surprised, then he noticed a Werewolf coming for him, as he hit him with a punch, making him disintegrate, then closed his hands in a fist as he said.

-Agh! I feel like I can not lose!-Cross-Z Charge exclaims, as in his helmet he noticed a lot of letters, and vital signs in this, in the upper right corner was written: 'Arsenal:

• Twin Breaker-Main Cross-Z Charge.

• Beat Closser-Secondary-Cross-Z Charge / Main Cross-Z.

Then he notice how all the things disappeared with the fact that he thought about how distracting all this was, as he then remembered the name.

-Emm... If not bad memory was... Twin Closser! Beat Breaker! Twin Beat! Closer Breaker!-A wind passed then the Grimms stopped for a second before grunting.-Emmm ... Twin Breaker?-He says as from the circle in his hand came a kind of blue gel that was put in his hand taking the form of a weapon, two tubes in this separate, on the sides, in the back a large empty black space, mostly the weapon was light blue, silver and black in one part.

 **[TWIN BREAKER!]**

Then he began to shoot at the beasts, as he disintegrated the Werewolfs with a single shot but the Ursa took much longer, then, while attacking, he touched the tubes he was firing and moved them by mistake.

 **[ATTACK MODE!]**

The weapon pulled out a yellow bar like a mini sting.

-Oh?!-He says as he hits the Ursa in one fell swoop, piercing his armor in one fell swoop, then notices the fact that in the black back of the Twin Breaker there seemed to be space for the bottles, he took out the one he had Dragon theme and I place it-Take this!-he exclaims.

 **[SINGLE!]**

The sting of the Twin Breaker was filled with blue flames, as Dubstep music sounded, then he pressed a small yellow button on the handle of the weapon.

 **[SINGLE BREAK!]**

-Hahhhhh!-He Exclaims, hiting a lot of Ursas, leaving only a few Werewolf and Ursas-Buenoo ... For the Wolves I have a special service-Says how to get the cylindrical bottle with wolf theme, then pulls out the Dragon SclashJelly , beat the bottle and then turn the cap.

 **[WOLF!]**

Sound from nowhere, as he place it on the belt site.

 **[CHARGE BOTTLE!]**

Then he activate the Driver system using the lever, then from the Driver released a sound of smoke coming out.

 **[TSUBURENAI! CHARGE CRUSH!]**

Then from the hole of his hands came the gel blue again forming gray and solid claws, then I use them to cut the Werewolfs.

-And for you... Well... Let's test this-he says how the claws disappeared, then you see it re-adding the Dragon SclashJelly to the space in the Driver and then activate the lever.

 **[SCRAP BREAK!]**

His leg was filled with a skyblue energy. Then he jumped as he kicked the Ursas. -Hahhhhhgg! -Grita Cross-Z Charge giving the kick, as soon as I hit one of the Ursa, I use it as a trampoline, giving a twist in the air, then kept kicking them, doing the same and leaving them in line, then jumping using the last as a trampoline and hit the line of Ursas causing them to explode.

-Girl, run, and go home,-Cross-Z Charge says.-And do not tell anyone about this-.

-But who are you?-Question.

Then he remembered a writing in a part of the briefcase: "Kamen Rider System-Sclash".

-Kamen Rider Cross-Z Charge-Says joining what he read and the name he sounded during the transformation-Now go girl-She says to see mss shine red like eyes in the bushes-Run away, now! -Days like the scared girl ran out , as Cross-Z Charge looked at the bushes.

* * *

(Hours Later.)

The boy was already in his department with marks and damages in his arms, remembering how in each moment the battle was going on, his mind did not stop having thoughts, he wanted to get more power no matter the cost then he received a message in his Scroll.

{I Forget to tell you ... When you use that Driver you could pederte to yourself, being an empty shell that only seeks to fight. Or something like that, I'm not that technical-Unknown Number}

It was an unknown number, strangely it was not marked in his Scroll the number, appearing only 'Unknown Number'. Then I remembered what happened while I was fighting. -I have to be careful ... I should not lose ... I should never let it happen.

* * *

(Already next day).

He started to listen to the fact that that day were the practices in Beacon, supposedly, they were going to make a kind of team elections in the Emerald forest, but then I heard a girl laughing noticing that it was the same one that saved the previous day and hid, as he notice something strange in the forest, following it, I notice that it was lost, he notice the shape of where it was, it looked like ruins... Around this a forest, then ran as by mistake I collide with a girl, hair blond, black shorts, a yellow top with a buttoned light brown jacket, in his hands black gloves covered mostly by golden gauntlets.

-Hey, boy, be more careful... who are you? I do not remember seeing you among the new people.

-Dran Jelling, and what happened is that I lost.

-Ok... You're stupid, is not it?- Asks a girl with white hair, white shirt with a vest also white, and a skirt also white.

-It says who was pure White.. That there are other colors from where you come, girl?-Dran says angry, as some laughed low, before noticing a black Scorpion with a white armor covering almost his entire body , and a sting of gold.

Then he take out a sword of medieval style, black handle with a silver protrusion in the lower part of this, the protector is blue and in the hollow a empty silver space, the part of the edge is silver with black interior.

 **[BEAT CLOSSER!]**

This was the secondary weapon of Cross-Z Charge, as he pulled the bottom protrusion twice, in the black part of the weapon a line from yellow to green as if it were an energy or danger bar.

 **[HITTORAGE! HITTORAGE!]**

He press the trigger on the handle.

 **[MILLION HIT!]**

Then he release a cut against the Scorpion, which left a trail of green lines of danger, like a sound chart, giving honor to the Beat in his name.

-But ... What?!-All those present wonder.

-That was not Dust or was it?-Asks a girl with black hair with red tips, a black dress with a skirt like wearing a belt with a rose-style buckle, on his stomach some strings as if it were a corset, a red hood tied with mini Christian crosses on the sides of his neck, but before his shoulders.

-Obvious that no-Said the girl in white, seeing that.

-I will ask again... You... Really... Who are you?-Asks the blonde making an exclamation asking.

 **[SCLASH DRIVER!]**

Said the deep voice, as if answering the question.

-I just... I'm passing trought... But if you want a name... You can name me... Cross-Z Charge-Says how the SclashJelly takes out, makes a hand movement beating it quickly, then turns the tourniquet. He places it in the space in the Driver, but I do not place it completely, then he punched it, hitting it, causing it to insert itself.

 **[DRAGON JELLY!]**

The music of cronstruction was heard, as he returned to place his hands in the same pose as before, moving his hand.

 **-Henshin!** -Exclaim as hit the lever, making a noise of smoke coming out is heard and his body is filled with electricity as it remains serious, placing his arms at his sides as the construction was formed quickly covering it with the skyblue gel/liquid.

 **[TSUBURERU! NAGARERU! AFUREDERU!-Trumpets in the background-DRAGON IN CROSS-Z CHARGE!]**

The armor was formed as it was transformed into Cross-Z Charge.

-But what?!-They shout when they see his transformation, except the girl in red.

-What great! -The girl says with stars in her eyes-That armor ... Dragon's theme!

-Gahhh!-Exclaims as he moves his hands, holding his right wrist with his left hand-I feel I can not lose!-Exclaim as he extends his left hand-Twin Breaker!

 **[TWIN BREAKER!]**

The gun in its trigger form appeared.

{Cuphead Greedy OR3O}

Then he began to move throwing shots at the Death Stalker, then took a leap shooting his stinger, causing it to smoke.

-Test this, it's a special service.- He says taking out the SclashJelly from the Driver and pulling out a blue bottle.

 **[TANK!]**

Sound from nowhere at all when turning the turnstile. Then he put it in the Driver's site.

 **[DISCHARGE BOTTLE!].** He

activate the Driver's lever, pulling out the sound of smoke coming out again.

 **[TSUBURENAI! DISCHARGE CRUSH!].**

From the hole in his hand came the mass which was placed in the Twin Breaker in the shape of a tank cannon, then I take out another bottle, white with the theme of Hedgohd.

 **[HARINEZUMI!]** Sound from nowhere when turning the tourniquet as he put it in the Twin Breaker, which still had the blue gel cannon.

 **[SINGLE!]**

-With this and everything is on the canvas ... Now ... The final touches-Says pressing the small yellow button on the weapon.

 **[SINGLE FINISH!]**

He heard about the weapon as he used it to shoot a white cannon ball, coming out of the blue gel cannon, the ball exploded hitting the Death Stalker exploding into energy beats hitting it.

-The next-Says Cross-Z Charge, as the Gel part of the tank disappeared, he take the bottle from the site as he then jump, taking out the other one that was in the Twin Brealer, and placed the Helicopter bag.

 **[HELICOPTER!]**

Sound from nowhere at all when turning the turnstile.

 **[DISCHARGE BOTTLE!-Huming out-TSUBURENAI! DISCHARGE** **CRUSH!]**

He put the bottle as, as soon as he put it on, he activated the lever directly. In his right hand the gel came out forming a helicopter pole which made it float. Then he started to shoot the Death Stalker, blowing his stinger.

-Take, this-It says how it shoots a burst, descends and the gel disappears-It's time for a special attack-It says how it takes your Dragon SclashJelly and places it in the Drive then active the lever.

 **[SCRAP BREAK!]**

Then he change the Twin Breaker to its close attack form.

 **[ATTACK MODE!]**

It sounds from the weapon as a celestial energy came out of the Driver to the sting of the Twin Breaker.

-To end-Tells how the Dragon SclashJelly takes out the Driver and places it in the first Slot of the Twin Breaker.

 **[SINGLE!]**

He takes the Dragon-themed bottle and place it in the second one.

 **[TWIN!]**

-And this one for a final touch-Take out the padlock-themed Bottle, throw it into the air and cut it with the Slot of the Beat Closser.

 **[SPECIAL TUNE!]**

-This is all my power.-He says pulling the silver protrusion twice.

 **[HITTORAGE! HITTORAGE!].**

Then he catch the Twin Breaker, as he press the small button of this and pull the trigger of the Beat Closser.

 **[TWIN BREAK!] [MILLION SLASH!]**

-Hah! -Gain as he throws the same type of cut that he used before using the Beat Closser, the attack when hitting created chains of energy in the Death Stalker, then a golden padlock symbol appeared in front of him, then he ran and gave him a hit right in the head with the sting of the Twin Breaker, causing it to explode into blue flames.

-This is the end.

* * *

 **Well, here's the prologue**... **Well,** **I'll** **see you in one** **of the other stories** **or iin this one. Who knowns...**


End file.
